Clans of Camelot
Location A mysterious island made of pale pink, glowing stone resides off the coast of Starwind Bay. Immense power can be felt coming from the island, but it is surrounded by thick fog and mist. Flying towards the island is ill advised unless you have a guide, otherwise it could easily get you killed. The center of the island is a high moutain, and carved into the side of the mountain is a white castle carved out of Ivory. This ''is Camelot, the lair of Arthur and his clan, loyal soldiers and knights who leave their island on daring adventures and quests and return victors and heroes. Camelot, the island not the city, is home to several clans, however all clanheads must answer to Arthur. Clans of Camelot * '''The Ivory Peak' - This is Arthur's lair. A system of interconnecting caves and halls that were carved into the ivory colored mountain by ancient dragons long past. The fortress of Camelot itself had been fought over and lost and won by many dragons before Arthur, however Arthur is determined to hold onto it. * Clan Vortigern - The last dynasty of dragons to rule over Camelot before Arthur and his father. After being defeated by Uther, the Vortigern clan was disbanded, it's members either killed outright or given as slaves to members of Uther's clan. No descendant of the Vortigern clan remains in the city of Camelot. Most of the remaining members have been sold off to different parts of the island. * Bleakfall Woods - A northern forest ruled by an old Guardian, Ban, who is an ally to Arthur. The clan has seen many matriarchs. Their newest however, Elene, was originally betrothed to Ban's son, Lancelot. However, Lancelot abandoned Elene and their hatchlings with his father and returned to Arthur's clan. In an effort to heal Elene's broken heart, Ban took her as a mate himself. * Hel's Wood - A haunted stretch of woods at the edge of the island, ruled originally by King Urien. After his death, his mate, Morgana ruled in his stead. * Listenoise - Also Called Northern White Falls. The lands were originally ruled by King Pellinore, however after her death, the Queen, Alaina ruled. * Lothian - Also known as the Southern White Falls. This land is ruled by the Imperial lord, Loth. He rules with his Lady, Morgause. This clan has one of the largest royal families the entire Island had ever seen. * Garlot - This clan is ruled by Lord Nentres. The land is often called Modron's Hill, although the Hills themselves cover the whole island. This clan is often quiet and neutral in conflict whenever they can. Clan Members Arthur's Clan - The Ivory Peak * Arthur * Guinevere * Amhar * Loholt * Gyneth * Lancelot (Currently) * Galahad * Merlin * Nimueh * Nineve * Evaine * Isolde * Althea * Talisesin * Charis * Talise * Myridden * Lynette * Lyonesse * Accolon Clan Vortigern - Abandoned * Viviane * Morgause * Elaine * Morgana (adopted) * Freya Bleakfall Woods * Bans * Elene * Lancelot (Previously) * Alduin * Maris * Bors * Claire * Elyan * Lionel * Pelles * Helaine * Hellawes Hel's Wood * Urien * Morgana * Ywain * Laudine * Owain * Morwena * Mordecai Listenoise * Pellinore * Alaina * Percival * Blanchefleur * Lohengrin * Aglovale * Tor * Lamorak * Dindrane Lothian * Loth * Morgause * Mordred * Melehan * Guinevak * Morcades * Morven * Clarissant * Seifa * Belesant * Gwaine * Gareth * Gaheris * Agravaine * Ragnelle Garlot * Nentres * Elaine * Hoel * Galeschin Category:Arcane Category:Venerable Lair